Saving Grace
by coltrain
Summary: Beth is trying hard to get into Hotch's pants while Hotch is trying to do all but run in the other direction, Will hurt JJ he may or may not live. This is a Team fic and my first fic with a terrible summary but please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Their not mine if they were Hotch and JJ would be a hot power couple.

AN/ Ok this is AU JJ won't be leaving the team, I am debating if I should kill Will but he won't be around for long neither will Beth um were going to pretend that Hailey already died in this one because this is going to be Hotch/JJ fic um this is my first fic so please be nice and if anyone is a BETA reader and want to help please please please contact me I need all the help I can get.

Hotch was on a date with Beth, they were getting pretty serious and he was considering putting taking them to the next step. Reaching over to take her hand. "How is your dinner?

Giving Hotch her best sultry smile. "It's great the I couldn't be happier" Slipping her hand through his she gave it a squeeze she could see herself falling in love with this guy .

"So uh how's jack?" She hadn't seen his son in a while she was a little worried the little boy wasn't as taken with her and she wanted to impress his father and show him how much kids liked her but oh well as long as she got to spend time with Hotch she didn't care much where he was.

"He's with Dave" Thinking about his small child he had left in the capable hands over David Rossi and his dog mudgie, the little boy was running after the dog at top speed when he left, Hotch knew by the time he went to pick Jack up he would be fast asleep exhausted from chasing mudgie around Dave's cabin.

They were in a fancy restaurant and Beth was hoping Hotch would take her home afterwards and take her to bed it was their third date she thought it was time for sex. She had went lingerie shopping and she had a pretty set she hopped he would pull of of her with his teeth.

Feeling giddy as he paid and he led her to her door she reached up and pressed her mouth to his, gripping his shirt she tugged him to her sliding her tongue against his and sighed against his mouth she couldn't wait for him to take her to bed.

"Beth slow down" pulling back from her to catch his breath he ran his fingers through his hair he wasn't sure he wanted to be doing this with her and he was conflicted he liked her but something was holding him back something was keeping him from fully committing himself to her and taking her to bed he wanted to if the raging hard on he had was telling him anything but something was holding him back.

Taking a step back from Beth, he blew out a breath. "I think we're moving too fast here Beth I don't want to do something you will regret in the morning"

Shaking her head violently she pulled him to her again. "You're a gentleman Hotch but I won't regret you in the morning I want you" Lifting herself to press a kiss to his neck she tugged him inside and closed the door.

Pushing him down on the couch she made to climb in his lap when his phone went off, throwing herself to the seat next to him in frustration she missed his quiet sigh of relief as his phone went off. Reaching for it he made a mental note to hug Reid the next time he saw him for interrupting whatever was about to transpire between them.

"Hey Reid what can I do for you?" Listening intently as Reid rambled about his broken water wipe normally he would tell Reid to call a plumber but he needed to get away from Beth and he didn't want to hurt her feelings while he did it. Telling Reid he would be right over he hung up and turned to Beth. "I'm so sorry Beth I have to go I hope you can forgive me" Pressing a kiss to her forehead he told her he would call her tomorrow and he turned and left.

Jennifer Jareau was staring at herself in the mirror shirt over her stomach she was 4 months pregnant and she had a bump and it was weird she was cooking a little tiny person in her belly and she was scared.

"JJ" Turning as Will called her name she pulled her shirt down and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming back for a couple of days?" He had went to New Orleans and wasn't supposed to be back for another week.

"Well Cheer I have some news for you" Pulling her to sit next to him taking her hands he smiled. "I've quit my job I want to move here and I want us to get married" Her jaw dropped this not what she wanted she couldn't even fathom getting married to Will before she got pregnant she was getting ready to break up with him.

"Will I um I don't want to get married just because you knocked me up" Pulling away from him she bit her lip in frustration. "I don't think I ever actually want to be married" She added the to you in her head as she stared at him biting her lip.

As he went to answer her phone did a typical and started blaring, standing from the couch she grabbed it thankful for the distraction as she went to answer she felt it being pulled from her hand and she watched her phone sail across the room shattering on her wall.

"Will what the hell?" backing away from him as she caught the enraged look on his face.

"See that's all you do JJ you answer your phone and you run off and you run away to those people you work with who are more important to you than I am and its goddamn going to stop"

Grabbing her arms he pulled her to him it was time she settled down she was pregnant and she would marry him and become his wife like a good girl. "Will your hurting me" Tugging her hands she tried to pull away and he tightened her grip on her arms.

"Stop struggling JJ I will let go once you understand" Bending her hands he glared at her. "You are pregnant that is my baby in there so we are going to get married and you are going to quit that stupid job of yours and we are going to be a proper family"

Pressing his mouth to hers he roughly plundered her mouth. "Letting go of her bruised arms he touched her pulled her closer to him, taking the chance that he was distracted she shoved her knee into his groin and as he doubled over and she stumbled away from him she needed to get away before he bruised her.

Stumbling over her feet she fell and cried out as she landed on her arm, she looked up as Will dropped to her knees next to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Looking at him with eyes wide with fear she cried out her stomach was cramping bending she let out a loud scream of pain as Will looked on panicked.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed

The first thing Jennifer jareau registered was that she was cold and she was shaking but she was no longer in pain, looking around in confusion she deduced that she was in a hospital bed. Hand going to her stomach she felt for her baby. "Thank gods" rubbing her slightly rounded stomach where her child was growing.

"You're awake" Startling slightly as a man in a lab coat came in, warily eyeing him she struggled to push herself up to a sitting position. "Don't do that Agent Jareau" Lightly pushing her back down he motioned to the two monitors beeping.

"Were monitoring you and the baby, you were having contractions you almost lost it we had to sedate you and give you medicine because you were so upset" Biting back a sob she rubbed her stomach.

"Is the baby alright now?" picking up the chart the doctor made a few notes and nodded to her. "Your baby is going to be fine as long as you don't have any more contractions were monitoring you closely and you should be able to go home as long as you keep calm and keep your stress level to a minimum"

Nodding to him she pushed her hair behind her ears and frowned as she caught site of her arms, what the hell happened to her arms. "What the hell" Examining her arms she gasped as her memory of what happened came rushing back.

"Want to tell me how that happened to your arms?" The doctor took a seat next to her and watched her pensively. "Your husband says one thing now I need you to confirm what he says"

She gave him a confused look did she get married while high or something because there was no way in hell she had married that bastard. "I'm not married doctor and the bastard that claims to be my husband did this to my arms" Biting her lip to calm down took a deep breath. "Do you have a phone I can borrow?" As he handed her his phone and stood she motioned for him to stay.

"Don't go out, don't give him any information" Dialing Hotch's number she tearfully waited for him to answer.

"Hotchner" It was the sweetest sound she ever heard the sounds of the one man who made he feel safe.

"Hotch I um Hotch I need you" Tears running down her cheeks she was unsure how to tell him what happened, sniffling pathetically she let the phone go as the doctor took it from her and told Hotch what was going on.

"Thank you" She nodded gratefully at him she wasn't she would be able to get it out and was thankful for him.

"No problem" Standing he made his way out her room. "Try not to move I'll be back"

Aaron Hotchner picked up his phone not even fazed at the random number calling him but at hearing the voice of his media liaison he pulled the phone away to check the number again she sounded fragile and scared and his brain conjured up an image of the tiny blond. "JJ what's wrong?"

Hearing nothing but her sniffling he was starting to get worried then he heard the doctor getting even more worried he listened intently as the doctor told him that she had been hurt and she was in the hospital in the maternity ward.

"Spencer" Hanging up the phone with a promise to be there right away he turned to Reid who was coming from the kitchen behind him where he was cleaning a massive amount of water off the floor from his broken pipe that Hotch just fixed for him.

"Grab your jacket JJ is in the hospital we have to go" Not waiting for Reid he pulled open the door and made his way out simultaneously dialing Derek and telling him to get to the hospital and to call Emily and Garcia he would call Dave.

Hanging up quickly he dialed Dave. "Dave JJ's the hospital get over there" Getting in the car he waited for Spencer to sit and buckle up before he peeled off towards the hospital.

"Do you know what happened Hotch? Shaking his head he concentrated on getting them there, he was speeding but he wanted to get them there alive or JJ was going to kill them.

Flashing his badge he all about dragged Reid behind him as they ran to the elevator and up to the maternity floor, bypassing the waiting room he headed straight to the room the doctor told him.

Sitting up at the sight of Hotch and Spencer entering the room gripping Reid's hand as he moved quickly to her side she gave Hotch a tearful smile. "Thanks for coming"  
Slipping into the seat next to her he frowned "What happened JJ?

Getting cut off as she opened her mouth by an angry "Why the hell are you all here?"

Jumping at the sudden intrusion and the difference in pitch she looked up to see Will standing at the door the doctor, security and the rest of her team a quick step behind him.

Her jaw dropping open she turned to Hotch and held up her hands she was no victim, no child and she wasn't someone to be scared to talk about what happened or kick someone's ass especially when they laid hands on her and almost cost her the child growing in her womb.

"Hotch"

As she opened her mouth to explain Will rushed into the room and grabbed her hand attempting to silence her, wrenching her arm free she balled her other hands into a fist and slammed it in his nose.

"Do not touch me" Pulling her aching hand back to her chest she looked around the room at the stunned look on the face of everyone around her with a shrug she glared at him.

"He hurt me and I almost lost my baby so he needs to leave now or I'll show you all why I'm the best shot"

As the men in her life moved into action the doctor moved to her side to check on the baby and her hand.

"You're not going to hit me to are you?"

Glaring at him she turned at the tug at her bedside, it seemed that in the craziness that was going on Rossi had set Jack on his feet and Jack made his way to the bed.

"Hi buddy"

"Hi aunt JJ"

Grabbing on to her arm he tried to hoist himself up till Garcia took pity and lifted him to sit next to her giving her a grin. "Thanks Aunt pen" Reaching over she tugged Jack to her with one arm and hugged him.

She watched passively as the guys dragged Will out of the hospital and hopefully out of her life for good she hopped she broke his nose.

"Well You didn't break any bones but your hands are going to be sore for a couple of days" Giving her a slight shake of the head as he wrapped her hands and set it down" I can't give you much pain meds for the hand we don't want to hurt the baby"  
Nodding her acceptance she watched as he headed out the room, giving Garcia and Emily a watery smile as they both reached over for a hug.

"Are you alright?"

Shaking her head wordlessly she buried her nose in Jack's hair taking a deep breath as she tried to calm her breathing for the health of herself and her baby.

Gripping the hands of her two best friends she leaned back into the pillow as Jack burrowed into her side they could hear the yelling going on outside the room but she had every confidence that the men could handle what was going on but just in case. "Em you want to give them a hand"

No one got the ball busting done as well as Emily Prentiss she would help them sort it out or she would shoot Will and put them all out their misery sharing a look with Garcia they waited it wasn't a few minutes later that Rossi, Hotch and Emily came back.

"Where's Morgan?"

"He went to escort Will out of the hospital" Breathing a sigh of relief she relaxed into her pillows. "Thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you all"

As they sat around her she watched the fetal monitor it was a sign that she didn't lose the baby she carried within her womb she could sob in relief she was so grateful not to have lost it.

"He's gone for now"  
She looked up as Morgan came in and smiled at him with a nod of thanks but the for now part was getting to her she had seen to many cases of a woman staying in an abusive relationship to let herself fall into that and as the sole protector of this innocent life that hadn't even taken its breath yet she needed to figure out what to do come up with a permanent plan of action.

"Guys"

As her team bought their attention to her she blew out a determined breath. "I need your help"

AN/ I wanted to show a more badass independent JJ I hope you all like it in any case review tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimed

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long I had to finish up finals so there were lots of hours of me passed out over this laptop, moved from my house to an apartment oh it's been crazy but fun, I hope you guys are still reading but chapters should come quicker…..Enjoy.

She waved her team and Jack goodbye it was late and all except Hotch was heading home to get some sleep she was relieved that Hotch had insisted he stay with her the night she didn't want to be alone she wasn't sure she had much fight left in her tonight and she was glad that her guard was Aaron Hotchner because she hadn't had anyone who made her feel that safe in what felt like forever.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight Hotch"

"It's my pleasure JJ"

Sliding into the seat besides JJ he watched as she settled back against her pillows, he had sent Jack of to spend the night with Rossi so he could stay with JJ he knew Jack loved it over there so we wasn't worried about his little boy for the night the tiny blonde on the bed now that was another story all together.

"Hotch …um tell me I'm not making a mistake. Tell me that keeping my child from Will is the right thing to do, he is the baby's father I just I don't want him to get angry and hurt him or her one day"

Dropping his chin in his hands he stared seriously at her. "It's not my place to tell you what to do here JJ I can only be here for you either way"

Nodding her understanding she pulled at the blankets mind going over everything, she knew Will wasn't a bad guy but the way he lost his temper tonight freaked her out hand going to her stomach she rubbed gentle circles on the swell of her stomach where her child lay, she hadn't prayed in a while but she prayed now for everything to turn out alright and the safety of her child.

* * *

The Next Morning….

JJ sat patiently waiting as the doctor signed her discharge papers Hotch had wandered off to stand outside as the doctor checked her over but she knew he wouldn't go far, sitting herself in the wheelchair with a sigh she rubbed her belly and giving a grin as Hotch came in she pushed her blond hair behind her back.

"You ready to get out of here?"

Nodding she looked down at the sweat pants with a grimace. "Yeah I would like to go home and shower and get into some decent clothes"

"You and your need to look all put together even in the hospital" giving her a rare dimpled smile he pushed her down the hallway to the elevator.

Heading to the parking lot where he parked he never saw the blow connect to the back of his head or heard JJ's panicked screams as he went down, he never saw Will covering her mouth and knocking her unconscious pushing her into the back of his car and getting and driving off.

The next thing Hotch realized someone was shaking him awake, looking up confusedly at the nurse he looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

Sitting up he felt the back of his head and came away with blood on his hands, no wonder his head was throbbing.

"Where is JJ?"

"Who?"

The doctor gave him a confused look and with a sinking feeling he realized she was gone, pushing himself up he dug through his pockets for his phone he needed his team here because their coworker and friend was missing and they needed to find her now.

"I need the surveillance for the parking lot" Barking orders out for his team through the phone they were going to meet him at the BAU office and look through the tapes. Breaking every speed limit he made his way to the office barely stopping to park he ran up the 6 flights to the 6th floor.

His team met him at the doors; handing the tapes to Garcia he motioned them to follow him to the BAU room. Sitting heavily he looked at each of them in turn they had never seen Hotch so sad their fearless leader looked like he was going insane as he explained to them what happened they all waited with baited breaths for Garcia to get back to tell them something anything.

"She's pregnant he won't hurt her right?" They all looked to Reid he seemed to be shaken up, the youngest member of their team they were close Reid and JJ and Reid was shaken up he wasn't sure he could handle losing JJ after losing Gideon they were family and the pregnant blonde kept them all together and whole weather they knew it or not.

Getting up Hotch stormed off to Garcia's he couldn't comfort Reid he wasn't sure what to say to him what to do, he was aware of the rest of his team walking behind him but he again was loss for words, they entered Garcia's office to see her sitting there sobbing the screens all playing video. Immediately Morgan headed to her and gathered her in his arms.

"What did you find?"

Garcia pulled up the video; Hotch didn't know what had happened since he was struck in the back of the head so he was shocked it wasn't Will who was that guy that was carelessly grabbing JJ and throwing her in the back of his van.

"I'm going to kill him" Morgan was glaring at the screen, what kind of man handled a tiny pregnant woman like she was a bag of trash that man wasn't going to be walking when Morgan was done putting his fist into his face.

Hotch looked to Garcia "Can you run your facial recognition software and find him?" Nodding her head she typed away putting out a BOLO for this guy his car his mother whatever she could do to find JJ.

A name and address popped up and Garcia had never felt so excited for her powers over the computers. "Shayne Smith guys his address is sent to your phones go and bring her home" Running off the team left Garcia to pray to the computer gods she paced her office and prayed.

Pulling up to the address programed in for them they pulled up to his house. "Guys this is going to have to be a soft entry we don't want to give him a chance to run or to hurt her, Morgan, Reid take the back Prentiss Rossi you come with me to the front entrance" Turning to the swat team. "You guys cover the windows and the split up half with us half with Morgan"

The team split up all silently praying to whatever gods they worshiped that their team member was inside and was alright, picking the lock they inched their way inside checking over the house meeting at the basement door she had to be there because the rest of the house was empty.

"On three"

Kicking the door open they rushed downstairs, clearing each corner they come upon Shayne's body throat slit eyes open in terror laying on the floor.

"If he's dead who has JJ?"

The questions of the hour, who has JJ, who killed the kidnapper, what happened in this house? So many questions no answers as the team the family stood and stared at each other all confused all wondering where there missing family member was and who was going to break it to Garcia that they weren't bringing JJ home with them….

* * *

She woke to a splitting headache and the urge to throw up, looking around confused she wasn't to sure what was happening. Leaning over the side of the bed she was laying on she threw up the little that was in her stomach holding tight to the rail to keep herself from falling over the side as she dry heaved she had nothing else in her stomach.

"Easy easy"

Hands pulled her hair from her face and lifted her up against his chest, tipping her head back she pulled away and shoved at him Will but he held fast to her. "Now now Cher don't be like that you and me were gonna be together don't bother fighting" Pressing his mouth to hers, she had enough pulling away she lifted her hand and slapped him.

"That wasn't very nice was it?"

Stepping closer to her he back her into a wall grabbing her hands he twisted them behind her. "You best behave or I will make you behave"

He said it in that stupid southern drawl she was growing to hate, nodding to him she waited till he released her hands before she raised her hand and punched him in the face immediately shoving her knee into his groin pushing past him she ran out the room and up the stairs, pushing the doors open she pushed outside and stumbled oh lord she was on a boat in the middle of nowhere all alone pregnant and with a lunatic...


End file.
